Developmental Funds awarded to the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) have been used to support 17 pilot projects and the recruitment of two senior faculty members in areas of strategic need. Pilot projects were solicited on the basis of strategic priorities established through LCCC's Executive Committee and the projects evaluated through a peer-review process. Over this funding cycle, 17 pilot projects were supported by a combination of Developmental Funds and institutional support yielding 215 subsequent publications and $11.16M in external funding (direct costs). Developmental funds supported the recruitment of Deputy Director Michael Atkins, MD, to add expertise in translational clinical trial design, biologic therapy and biomarker development, and to add expertise in melanoma and kidney cancers. Developmental Funds also supported the recruitment of Ming Tan, PhD, to co-lead the Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Shared Resource and. strengthen LCCC's clinical biostatistics research and clinical trial support. Developmental Funds are now requested to support transdisciplinary and translational pilot projects that allow LCCC investigators to pursue innovative ideas and high-priority research areas.